Rogue's denial
by Anana553
Summary: Remy joins the x-men after he gets a mysterious phone call. Rogue is very happy about that, even is she won't admit it. Hiatus.
1. How to make Rogue smile

Gambit was lying in his bed. It was really early in the morning , or at least early for someone who went to sleep at 5 a.m. . The phone rang on the night table but he turned on the other side of the bed. It stopped. Then again. Remy put his pillow on his head.

"Merde!" he growled picking the phone up.

"Mmm?"

"Remy?" a familiar voice asked.

"Rogue?" he answered surprised, suddenly waking up like he wasn't as tired as hell.

"Remy..ah'm in trouble…big trouble…I need you here..please!"

"What's wrong chere?"

"I'm so…alone..and I really need someone to talk to. And I miss yeah. "

Where was this coming from? He really liked to think he understood her, and she felt comfortable with him, but she never admitted that. Something must be really wrong.

"Can you come here? At the mansion? Join the X-men?"  
"Join the X-men? Chere…" he begun.

"Please!" Rogue's voice begged. Wow.

"Remy will think'bout it, I promise yeah chere. Now go back to sleep. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just…don't worry, okay chere?"

"Okay…and Remy?"

"Yes?"

"Please, don't ever mention this to anyone, not even to me…I hate that I called you, but you are the only one that really…"  
"I know. See yea soon chere."  
He hung up. Well, there was a few to go from New Orleans to the X-mansion, Bayville. Rogue wanted him and needed him, so why not. They have been friends for a while, but she never expressed her feelings to him like this. _She must be really down_ he thought, concerned about her. Remy felt a lot for Rogue, but with her untouchable attitude, not just body, he was trying to do the impossible. So he left to New Orleans. And here he was, trying to get close to her once again. Apparently she didn't forget him. He smiled.

Raven smiled. After the man hung up all she had to do was to set up the stage. She changed from Rogue's russet and white hair into her red one. From Rogue's white and pale skin into her blue one. From green emerald eyes to bright yellow. Mistique's plan was going well. Remy believed every word she said.

The real Rogue was sleeping. Well, she was trying to. Of course, Logan didn't agree with that.

"Wake up Stripes! Danger room session in ten."  
"Coming…" she grunted. She went to bed early, but as usual insomnia followed her. She woke up in the middle of the night, believing she lost her son, who has been killed by a maniac. She was sad, hopeless, no reason for her to live… oh, those weren't her memories, but still they haunted her like she lived those…horrible and terrible things. She was in ruin. She was grumpy all the time, and not even Kitty or Kurt could make her smile anymore. She was full of shit. And she hated it.

Rogue went to bed early again. She needed some sleep. The phone rang. _What the heck? Don't' you people have a clock?_

"YES?" she picked up her cell shouting.

"Chere?" a male voice purred on the other side.

"Remy?" she asked surprised, with no fury in her voice. It was more like…delight?

"Chere, I'm coming to join the x-men."  
"YEAH ARE WHAT?"  
He fell silent for a while, confused.

"Yes, Remy need a place to stay. Can I join you?"  
She seemed to think about what she said.

"The Xavier school is a place for everyone. Including lifeless and annoying Cajuns. "

"I'll see you tomorrow then. "

"Yeap. See yah." She hang up. Then started to smile. Then grin. Then she felt like her face was going to crash if she didn't stop smiling. Finally some action! She kind of missed his sudden appears, all the things he did, like flirting or his grin…yes, she always shouted at him for being a flirt and grinning like an idiot, but she loved his smile or the random stupid things he used to say to her. When he left to New Orleans…well, they talked a bit, but not that much. She really missed having him around.

_Note to myself: never tell anyone, never admit to anyone._

"Why are you grinning Rogue?" Kitty asked entering the room.

"No reason. Just..a good day."

"Like really? You haven't smiled since Thursday . All day you grunted and mumbled and now you smile like crazy. What happened?"  
"NOTHING KITTY GO TO SLEEP."  
"'Night Rogue"

"'Night."

_Good luck with that_ Rogue thought. She was sure she was going to wake up again, with another nightmare haunting her. But that didn't happen. She woke up the next morning, fresh and happy.

"Well well there, looks like cave-girl finally decided to join us for breakfast. " Bobby grinned when he saw Rogue the next morning.

"Good morning to you too ice-butt. " she smiled. Rogue smiled! In the morning! At breakfast! Everyone was shocked, but she felt like a newborn , not caring what they thought about her. Actually, she kind of liked the feeling she got seeing them staring at her. Bobby was confused. Kurt, Ororo and Kitty were acting like it was Christmas or something. Logan gave her an encouraging smile. Jamie was too busy eating his cereal to notice. But it was cool anyway. She was baaack! And all because she got a call (_Note to myself: don't tell anyone he called you)_ from Remy.

**X-men, please meet me in my office in ten minutes. There is someone I'd like you to meet. Your new team mate. **

"I hope it's a chick" Bobby said with a stupid look on his face. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"If it's a girl, I bet she's ugly."

They started a friendly fight (Rogue thought there was something more over there, but didn't say anything. She just enjoyed her milk and cookies).

Ten minutes later Rogue, Scott, Jean, Amara, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee, Jamie, Roberto and all the new and old recruits went to Professor's X office. And there was their new teammate: Remy. In his usual coat, covering part of his black T-shirt, which unfortunately covered his abdomen. He had rebellious russet hair, of course making him look damn hot. He was wearing his sunglasses so they couldn't see his red on black eyes. Rogue wished he didn't wear them, she missed his eyes.

The girls started to giggle and whisper. Scott rolled his eyes. Logan frowned. Rogue smiled.

"I think you remember Remy LeBeau. He was one of Magneto's acolytes . He left after Apocalypse was defeated because.."

"Some unfinished business back 'ome" Remy interrupted.

"Yes." The professor continued. "But now he is back and would like to join us, since Magneto doesn't' need his services anymore. Remy here will be a teacher."

Some of the girls giggled again. Rogue thought about the same thing they did: they never had such a hot teacher. And it would be nice to see him teaching something…that didn't require a t-shirt on. Unlike them, she wasn't going to admit she thought that. _ACTUALLY there is nothing to admit!_ She tried to deny in her mind.

"So, that would be it. Please return to what you were doing. Remember you have danger room session with Logan at nine. And at four p.m. you will have training with Remy. Have a nice day"

"Bye"

"See ya prof"  
"Whatever"  
"New teacher huh…I bet he's good at teaching…you know.." *giggles*

"Shut up Bobby I don't like him!" *bamf*  
"How old is he anyway?" *mumble*  
"I bet I know why was Rogue smiling this morning"

The last line was Tabitha's. Rogue just frowned. She will deal with her later. Now she had to go in her room as fast as she could, so no one would notice how nervous she was.

Mystique was trying different shapes. Tall, skinny and blonde? Too common, he wouldn't leave her daughter for something so plain. Of course, first he had to get together with her, but that was just a matter of time. And since that stupid Xavier and the blue furry thing were so close of finding a way to help Rogue touch…the collar was almost ready, from what she found out. Yes, and then the heartbroken Rogue would run right into her arms… way to easy. Now she had to find the perfect girl, she had to be the perfect girl , for the ladies man, Remy LeBeau.

Rogue was lying on her bed, once again trying not to think about their new team mate. She actually tried to do her homework. And that was something new.

"So…" she mumbled. "So if this is a isosceles triangle than AB is equal …"  
"What 're yeah doin' chere?"

She fell off her chair, took by surprise by the Cajun man.

"Uhm…trin' to do my homework if you hadn't noticed. " she growled. "By the way did you ever hear of knocking?"  
"At the window?" He asked landing a hand to help her get up.  
She rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"What are you doing here swamp rat?"  
"I'm expecting a more friendly welcome from you, chere"

"How cute."

He smiled at her. Then jumped on her bed."  
"CAJUN what are you doing?"  
"Mmm you have a nice bed, chere..shall we check if it's resistant too?"  
She rolled her eyes once again.  
"Why not" Rogue said and jumped on his chest, as hard as she could.

"Ouch chere, smoother please." He said under her. "Actually if I think bettah'…I think I like you aggressive" he added miming a cat scratching with his hands. She just stared at him.

"Did you know you are insane? And annoying."  
"Well then I bet you want to make Remy shut his mouth, right?"  
"Completely"  
"I'm sure I can find something else to do with my mouth…how 'bout you help me with dat?" he smirked.

"Aghh!" she jumped off him, sitting on the floor near the bed.

He just smirked. Then got off the bed and went to her wardrobe.

"What do you think you are doin' swamp rat?"  
"Checking your wardrobe, chere…well, I must say I like your taste in underwear. This is nice, this too…Rogue, you surprise me"

She turned around, to see him with her red brassiere in his hands, some black panties and a negligee.

"What on earth? Put those back!"  
"I don't think do. I like them. Will you show me how they look on you?"  
"In your dreams" she said trying to take her underwear from him.

"You sure are in my dreams, chere"

She blushed. She didn't know why, she just blushed.

And with some perfect timing, Logan entered the room just to see Rogue at the top of Remy, on the floor, he holding a…brassiere?  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE STRIPES?"  
She looked at him. Oh boy.

"Remy won't give those back to me!"  
"Remy's just playing, of course I will give this back. Remy don't wear women clothes. I was just trying to find something for my girlfriend and Rogue's got taste. So I wanted to check what she's wearing."  
"Sure you do Cajun. Now get out of here."  
"Yes sir"  
And he left. Logan just frowned at Rogue.

"Stripes…"  
"Sorry, but he got in here okay? And like he said, I got good taste, so I have a good point of view if you want to find something for a gahl" she smiled shyly. Will he buy it?

"Whatever kid. Just take care."

She sighed in relief.  
Right when Logan closed the door, Remy entered the room on the window once again.

"I hate you."  
"Je t'aime chere." He smiled. She rolled her eyes. What did he say? She didn't speak French.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked shyly, pretending not to be interested.

"Non. But I couldn't tell monsieur Wolverine that I was trying to make you wear those in front of me."  
"You have a point. Now get out."  
"As you wish. See you later, chere."  
And he left the room, on the window.


	2. Seven freaking things

SHE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM!

Her I-pod was full of crap! And it was sure it was his hand. Where did he find all those stupid songs about those random things? There was "House of rising sun" and "La vie en rose" and even "7 things" BY MILEY CYRUS WHAT THE FUCK! She didn't even find a link between the songs.

Her playlist used to be full of cradle of filth, Metallica and HIM. And now it looked like this:  
Animals- House of rising sun

Miley Cyrus- 7 things

Edith Piaf- La vie en rose

Ozzy Osbourne- I just want you (she actually liked that song, but why the heck was with the others in her playlist?)

Queen- I want to break free (another nice song)

Red Hot chilly peppers- By the way (so Gambit did like good music after all. But what was with the Miley thing?)

Scorpions- Tease me please me (she loved that one) 

How nice. She wanted to get out of her room and kick his ass. But something (what on earth was that something she didn't know) made her stay and listen all the songs. Then search for lyrics. Just to find a clue. Why these songs?

She found out. 'Tease me please me', yeah, she kind of figured why. 'Tease me, please me, no one has to know/ tease me please me just let the feeling grow…". What a pervert. She still loved that song.

'By the way' had a nice refrain: 'By the way I tried to say I'd be there' . Of course he would. He was always there, even is she didn't want him to. Well, at least she pretended to.

Then it was 'I want to break free'. She couldn't see any similarities besides one fact: 'I've fallen in live for the first time' . And yeah ,he was 'self satisfied'.

Next song:' I just want you' . She could bet he did. She did want him too. No, she didn't, erase that. And Ozzy Osbourne was fucking freaking awesome. Edith Piaf was French and she sang really nice, not Rogue's style, but nice. She was too lazy to search for lyrics in English. From what she could tell it was something like 'You are trying to look up too many words at once, look up the words one at a time' or something like that.

And the top of all: Miley Cyrus: seven things. She searched for the lyrics of that stupid crappy song. 'The 7 things I hate about you, oh you You're vain, your games, you're insecure You love me, you like her You make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which side to buy'.

„Okay, agree with the pink chick about that". Gambit was everything in that stupid song! And then it came the worst part:' The 7 things I like about you! Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's When we kiss I'm hypnotized You make me laugh, you make me cry But I guess that's both I'll have to buy'. Agree once again. One minor thing: they never actually kissed. It was impossible with her lovely powers around. Not that she wanted...to kiss him...on his lips...

„Thinkin' bout me, chere?"

Where did he come from?  
„No. I was thinking how could anyone put such shit in my playlist."

„Of course chere. I'm sure you weren't thinking 'bout moi."

„Nope."  
„Sure. So do you like it?"  
„What?"  
„Your playlist?"  
„Did you hear what I was saying? That's a no."  
„Oh, chere, too bad. I think it's really nice. Don't you like Ozzy Ozbourne?"

„I do, but how did you find out?"  
„I'm a thief chere. I'm good at finding things out. Or places. Or persons"  
„OK I get it. Now you get out of here."  
"Or what?"

"Or I'll shout until Logan comes here" she grinned.

"Oh I didn't know you are that expressive chere. I like it. But you could be a little more subtle" he smirked. Of course he smirked. He always did.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You pervert, can you stay for two seconds without saying anything stupid?"  
He sited on her chair staring at her.

"Two second's gone. I can talk now."  
She slapped her face. What a moron.

"Okay, if you don't get out, I'll go."  
And she left, avoiding him all day, the best she could.

The next day Rogue woke up early. She went to the kitchen with a song in her head..

"Your pain, your game, your insecure…" she went down the stairs muttering for herself.

She opened the fridge.

"You love me, you like her…"  
She searched for the cereals in the cabin.

"You made me laugh, you made me cry.."  
She realized she was singing and stopped. She was singing a Miley Cyrus song.

"Crap. I'm going nuts. And it's all his fault."  
'You made me laugh you made me cry I don't know which side to buy'

She really didn't. She ate in silence hoping she won't bump into him again. Good luck with that. Apparently he was doing all he could to annoy her. His idiotic smirk, his stupid permanently flirting, his lovely eyes, his way of making her feel so good…no, forget the last ones. Just the first two. Stupid and idiotic. Yeah, that would be enough to say about him. Nothing else.

Rogue went to the library, one of the largest rooms in the mansion besides the hangar, where they kept the X-get. There was silence. She was trying to read 'New moon' which was very hard, since the book was incredibly boring. Tabitha said the 'Twilight saga' was cool. She liked the first book. But there was nothing happening in the second.

"And then he was like 'Oh my Gosh Kitty you really tolled him so?' and I said 'yes' and he laughed and I laughed and then he lay and put a hand around my waist and he was like so sweet"

Great. Kitty and her phone in the library.

"And then he I tolled her not to worry, I'm sure he likes her, but it turned out he was like, just using her and she ..yes..yes, I know, what a jerk, poor girl, I would kill Lance if he…"  
Rogue tried not to listen. But it was hard. Really hard. So she had to leave her sanctuary for some other place. Her room was out, since Remy could enter there anytime. So she just went to the living room, hoping he won't be there. Bobby, Ray and Roberto were watching something.

"Wrestling?" she asked pointing the TV.

"Yep. Wanna join?" Bobby asked.

"Why not."  
They were all on the floor, in front of the sofa so she lay on it. The battle was quite interesting for Rogue, who knew how to fight.

"I bet on ten bucks that Nate the Great takes The Dredge down" said Ray.

Nate the Great and The Dredge. Sure. Rogue didn't sound so bad after all.

"Okay. I bet The Dredge takes Nate down after ten minutes." 

Rogue just stared at the TV when she felt how someone jumped from the back of the sofa and put his arms around her. She turned her head. Guess who.

"Remy what on earth?"  
"Remy want to watch too."

"Then sit down there" she said. " The sofa is mine"  
"Prove."  
"Get down there!"

"I think I like it better this way, chere." He smirked.

"Ooo Rogue and Remy" Roberto grinned. Bobby frowned.

"Hey get away from her" he said grumbler.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" he asked, rising an eyebrow, his arms still around Rogue's waist.

"No. But get away from her."  
Rogue agreed with Bobby but she didn't like the idea of him interfering. She could take care of herself.

"I'm very good where I am right now, Bobby, thank you."  
He just glared. Remy smirked.

"So you like it, don't you chere" he whispered in her ear, making shiver run down her spine.

"No" she whispered back. " I just don't like it when people think I can't take care of myself. I could get out of here anytime if I wanted" she smiled.

"Really?"  
"Yes. For sure."  
He just smiled and started playing with her hair. That didn't help at all. She was trying to watch the TV, but all she could think about was how he kept one arm around her waist, so natural and comfortable. And the other was playing with a lock of her hair, like he did it all day long.

"Rogue, aren't you tired of being used?" Bobby suddenly asked after a few minutes.

"Um. Excuse me?"  
"This no good Cajun is using you."  
"For what?" Remy asked. "What could I use her for?"  
"You used her once"  
"And it was a mistake. And I'm sorry."  
_'When I think about the previous relationship we shared/It was awesome but we lost it/ it's not possible for me not to care'. No. Delete._ Why did she have that stupid song in her head?

"How does she know you won't use her again?"  
"Because I promised her"  
"Ok Bobby, you are so lovely, but do you really think I'm three years old? I can take care of myself. I can and I will. I chose to believe the Cajun this time. He should better not let me down. 'Couse if he does, there are no second chances. But for now we are friends, okay? And there's nothing you can do 'bout that."  
Remy smiled. She was taking his side! And they were 'friends'

"Stop smirking Cajun. We are only friends. I want to go to the bathroom so you can take your hands off now."  
"Of course chere" he said. It wasn't a good idea to push is luck.

Then she left to her room, just like that.

Meanwhile Remy was thinking how to make her feel like he was more than 'just friend'. But trying to trick her in any way wouldn't help at earning her trust. So he decided to be a good boy, keep flirting with her and see what happens.

Unfortunately Bobby disagreed with that.

Rogue was in her room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."  
Nothing.

"Come in.."  
Still nothing.

"What the.."  
She opened the room. There was no one there, but something on the floor. She picked it up. It was a card. A queen of hearts, to be more specific. What kind of game was he playing? She took the card smiling and went back inside her room. But there was something different. Her wardrobe was opened. And the door to her balcony opened.

"GAMBIT!"

She went..no, she ran to his room and knocked with her fist.

"GAMBIT! WHERE ARE MY PANTIES?"  
Jamie, who was in the lobby at the same time stared at her.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT KID IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE GRABBED MY STUFF FROM MY WARDROME NO GET OUT GUMBO OR I'LL KILL YEAH!"

"Chere? Why do you sound like Wolverine?"

"I want my panties back"  
"Your what?" he laughed.

She growled.

"My. Panties. I know you took them. The red ones."  
"The red ones? Hm, I like the idea chere, but they're not here. I didn't take them, no matter how much I would want to."  
"And I should believe you because?..."  
"Because we are friends now, right?"  
"NO!"  
"But you said that" he responded defensive, like she said something to offend him.

"Fahne! But if I find out you took them…!"  
"I promise you that won't happen."  
She growled and turned back to her room. The red panties were at their place. What the fuck?

Kurt teleported in the living room.

"I can't believe I just touched meine schvester's panties. You owe me one, Bobby"  
"Sure. Here, take ten bucks."  
"Danke"

BAMF

"So what was that for, Bobby?" Roberto asked.

"Well, it seems like the kind of thing he would do. So I thought Kurt was fast enough to do it"

"You are gonna get in trouble dude"  
"Maybe" Bobby grinned. " Or maybe not"


	3. Truth or dare

~Rogue's room, Friday night~

"So, Jubs, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Come on, Kitty, give her something heavy"

"Okay. Is it true that…drums please, is it true that you like Bobby..in that way?"  
Silence.

"Umm…yes."

"Ooo Jubes and Bobby in a tree" Tabitha started singing.

"Please" Rogue begged. " Seduce him or something. Do anything to make him yours, because he pisses me off!"  
"That's the thing, Rogue", Jubilee said, " He likes you"  
"Not if you take some measures , girl!" Tabitha added.

"Next one. Amara. Truth or dare?" Kitty asked smiling very 'evil'.

"Truth"

"Okay…is it true that…Remy is very very VERY hot?"

"Totally"  
They all laughed. All but Rogue. She just frowned. They thought he was hot?

"Jean…"  
"Truth." She smiled, with her perfect teeth and lips.

"Is it true that…you and Scott did it?"

They all started laughing.  
"WHAT NO!" she said abashed.

"Not yet" Tabitha grinned.

"Rogue"

Kitty turned to her. Oh boy.

"Dare."

There was no chance she would have chosen 'truth'. She was more like…introvert type.

"I dare you to…go to Remy's room…"  
Oh no.

"Aaaaand…"  
Oh no.

"Ask him…"  
She was so dead.

"..to give you a hug!" Kitty finished the sentence. A WHAT?

"No no no no there is no way I do that!"

"But you said you want a dare, so here, I gave you a dare! Now do it! We are all just behind you!"  
Like that helped.

They all went in silence to the boy's wing. Rogue was starring at the floor all time. Shit. Why him? She knocked at the door while the other girls were giggling behind her.

"Oui?" he opened the door. He looked at Rogue and smiled. Then saw the other girls and frowned confused. "Can I help you?"  
"Umm yes. I was…dared.." she said gazing at Kitty, " to ask you for a hug." She ended looking like she asked for sex or something.

"What if I don't want to hug you?" he asked looking very amused by the whole situation.

"Then I'll thank God and leave" she responded rolling her eyes.

"Too bad I want to hug you" he whispered while he put his arms around her waist, on her back, and pulled her closer. She didn't know what to do so she rested her head on his chest (which by the way felt really good) while the girl started giggling and whispering and blah blah-ing.

"Ok I hope you are happy we can go now." She said drawing from his embrace.

He waved them and closed the door. Well, that wasn't that hard. It was actually..nice.

They slinked back in Rogue's room (it was a bit late, as in 12 so they weren't really aloud to go around at that hour in the night, especially in the boy's wing) the gossiping begun.

"Rogue YOU BLUSHED!"  
She did not!

"So, like, when he said 'what if I don't want to hug you' I was like 'oh my gosh no please don't do this to us' but then he said he wants and I was like so excited oh my gosh!"

"I know! And when he took you in his arms, Rogue, he was all nice and sweet and I swear he enjoyed every second of it!"  
"Totally! And when you put your head on his chest he just smiled and then when you wanted to leave, why did you anyway, he is so hot, well when you wanted to leave he just let go of you, he was soooo sweet!"  
"Okay, I get it, who's next?" Rogue asked hoping they'll finish sooner with the 'Rogue and Remy hugging' talk.

"So..who's now?"  
"Me." Tabitha grinned. " I'll ask you."

"Mkay. I'm first. I want truth" Kitty said.

"Kitty, is it true that Lance has a big one?"  
"WHAT"  
"Now you know how it feels like" Jean said.

"Umm…well from what I know…"  
"How much do you know?" Tabitha grinned.

"Not that much. But in his boxers, yea, it seems pretty big"  
"Damn girl"

Tabitha seemed pretty satisfied with the answer.

"Rahne, truth or dare?"

"Dare."  
"Go take a pair of Jamie's pants."  
Wow. Okay. Tabitha was insane. And Jamie was eight.

She did it while they were all waiting in front of Jamie's room. But once again they did a bit too much noise so..

"What are you doing here kids?" Logan asked.

"Oups." Amara said.

"Umm…we are playing truth or dare" Tabitha said.

Yea, she was insane.

"I suggest you don't play it anymore tonight. Go back in your rooms. Now. Rahne, what are you doing with those pokemon pants?"

They all burst into laugh and went to their rooms. The fun was over for tonight but..Rogue found out that Scott had a crush on Jean since they were thirteen, that Boom Boom had sex with..Pietro, ewww. She also found out that Amara never kissed a boy. Or that Rahne's father wasn't her real father, and many other stuff about the other girls, she never knew and never asked. But it was good to know. Just like how it was good to know how good Remy's chest felt…Not that she would ever want to do that again…


	4. Oh shit

~The Brotherhood house~

"Yo, Summers was so pissed when I took his shades..you should have seen how I jumped and.."  
"OK I really don't care, Toad."  
"But Wanda you should have seen.."  
"You really want to piss her off, don't you Toad? Now shut the fuck up" Lance said changing the channel at the TV

Ding!Ding!Ding!Ding!  
"I'm coming already" Pietro said. "Have some patiente"  
He opened the door. There was a five years old girl, poorly dressed, holding a teddy-bear.

"What do you want?"

"Could you please tell me something?"  
"Sure little girl. What? Come on, I don't have much time"  
The small girl turned in one second into a tall woman, blue skin and red hair.

"Tell me, Pietro, where is your brain?"  
"Oh shit." He said running in the living room, hiding in the back of the sofa.

"What is it speedy?" Lance asked bored.

"SHE'S BACK!"  
"Who?"

Mystique entered the room.

"I'm hooome"

"Oh shit" Lance dropped the remote control and opened his mouth.

"M-mystique. What a surprise…"  
"Indeed. " she smirked looking around the demolished room. Lance was on the sofa, Wanda was near the window, with no expression on her face, Toad was in the back of the sofa, with Pietro.

"Where is Fred?"  
"Umm I think he's sleeping"  
"Interesting. And how on earth are you planning to beat the X-men when you sleep until NOON!"

She looked pissed. And everyone except Wanda seemed pretty scared by that.

"Now you'll get your sorry asses and do something. Lance."  
"Y-yes?"  
"What's Kitty doing tonight?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"Because you'll ask her out. And then break up with her."

"No I won't!"  
"Oh, yes you will, if you want to be part of this brotherhood any more. Wanda"  
"Yes?"  
"How to you get along with Rogue?"  
"I don't know her personally. "

"You will. You will try to be friends with her. We need an insider."  
"Why not me?" Lance asked.

"Because you let those unimportant feelings take control of you. And you are no good to me if you don't do your job properly. Wanda on the other hand will know what to do."  
"I'm not very friendly, you know."  
"Neither is she." Mystique grinned.  
"Whatever."

….

~Danger Room~

"Watch it Bobby!" Jubilee shouted.

"Whoa" *freezes a robot* "Thanks Jubes"  
Boom Boom grinned and pushed Jubilee in frond of a robot. They were in different teams that session so it didn't seem that weird.

Remy on the other hand noticed.

Bobby made an ice wall in front of the girl.

"Thanks Bob."  
"Yea no problem" he said looking around, searching for someone with auburn hair.

But she was already busy fighting against Remy. Team blue vs team red. Rogue was red. He was blue. They were fighting.

"No powers?" he asked.

"No powers." She grinned.

They danced around, barely missing each other. Rogue jumped and rolled in the air, her feed at very small distance from his face. He took her ankle and pulled her down. She somehow caught his t-shirt and they both fell. Rogue felt how the red color was heating her cheeks while she was under him on the floor.

"Get off me swamp rat!"  
"Non" he smiled.

"Get. Off. Me!" she tried to push him.

"If you give Remy a kiss"

"It was without powers, you moron."  
"Fine. I surrender. You won. Do Remy get a kiss now?"  
"First of all, learn how to talk. And second…"

She put her gloved hand on his face, then went down his chest. She saw him making big eyes. What was she doing? She moved her hand further until she reached the pockets of his jeans. Somewhere in the back of her head she wondered if they were 'Levi's'. He was to concentrate so understand what she was doing, so he didn't pay attention at her other hand, which grabbed his shoulder and got him off her.

"HA" she shouted happy and jumped on him. Remy was with the face at the floor, and her jumping on his back didn't help at all. She took his hands at his back and shouted "Prisoner!" which meant another point for their team.

The first team that took the most of the other's team prisoners won. There were robots around to make things harder. In the end team red ( Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and Jubilee) won.

"You won 'couse I let you, chere"  
"Of course swamp rat. Of course" she said in a sarcastic tone. Should she tease him about how he acted or not? Of course, he could interpret this and turn it all against her making it sound like she wanted to touch him or something. But she didn't. She distracted him. It was his fault because he was distracted. She grinned evil.

They went to their rooms. After taking a shower and drying her hair Rogue went to the kitchen to eat something. In there was Jamie who was watching some Disney cartoon (the classics) and Kitty who was eating ice cream. From the box. Uh-oh.

"Kitty? Yeah okay?"  
"Yeah…I'm fine…"

She had red eyes. Small red eyes.

"Kitty did you cry?"  
She just stuck more ice cream in her mouth.

"Um, Jamie, would you mind watching that in the living room? Okay..now Kitty. What happened? Lance?"  
"Don't even say his name"

Okay. She wasn't that good with 'girl things' but she was sure it was about him. She had to do something. She couldn't let Kitty like that. Okay now, the ten million dollar question: what to say to her?

"Um, what did he do?"  
"He broke up with me"  
"Why?" Rogue asked shocked. They were so happy and Disney-ish together!  
"I don't know. All he said was 'sorry Kitty we this isn't working we can't be together anymore'. And he said it to me in our favorite place!"

"Oh. What a shit. I'm sorry, Kit"

"Myeah. Would you mind if I want to be alone for a bit?"  
"No sure, go on with..whatever you are doing. And don't be sad. Boys are just..boys."  
Wow. From where did she have so much teenager wise? She left the kitchen. Only when she was in her room she realized she hadn't eaten. And she was hungry.

Someone knocked at the door. And someone didn't wait for an answer and entered.

"Your hungry chere?"  
"No." she answered mechanically.

Her stomach made a weird sound. She sighed. _Why me? Of all people, why me?_

"I guess that's a yes. Wanna go eat something?"  
"Kitty is crying in the kitchen, not a good idea."  
"I was thinking about eating in town."  
"No thank you."  
Why did she turn him down she didn't know. Maybe she just didn't want anyone to see them leaving together. And she would feel guilty because of Kitty being sad. And she knew that if she went out with Remy she would have fun.

Her phone rang. She didn't know the number.

"Yes?"  
"Rogue?"  
"Yes?"  
"Hey Sheila! I'm John."

She wanted to ask 'what's a Sheila' but she went for "John who?"  
" Allerdyce."  
"Ok. I still don't know who you are."  
"I'm Pyro, Sheila!"  
"Pyro?" she asked insecure then looked at Remy who was still in the frame of the door. She remember about the acolytes. That Pyro. The insane Australian.

"Oh. Yea. What do you want?"  
"Is Remy 'round?"  
"Um yes. Here"  
She gave the phone to Remy. He took the phone smiling.

"Bonjour. Oui. Non, I don't do his jobs anymore. Yes, we are still folks. Sure. See yeah there, mon ami"  
"What was that?" Rogue asked.

"Pyro is going out with Wanda on a date. And he needs a double date."  
"With Wanda wow. Ok and? You're going with him?"  
"Oui. But I need a date. Will you join moi?"  
"What? Oh no. No I won't."

"Please! It's for mon ami. Please, I promise I'll be good. I won't tell anyone. "

He looked at her with his dazzling eyes. If it wasn't Remy she would call them 'puppy eyes', but how do you call something 'sweet' when it is so hot? How could he be sexy and cute at the same time? That's just no normal for a boy.

"Please?"  
"Okaaay" she said rolling her eyes. "But only for your friend. And you owe me one!"  
"Merci! Dress up with something nice. See yeah in twenty at the front door"  
Dress up. Oh fuck. She didn't think about that. She started to regret accepting the invitation. After all she was going to be out with Remy (ex-enemy), Pyro (still kind of enemy) and Wanda (frenemy?).

Oh shit.


	5. Double date

She opened her closet. Okay. Now what to chose? She would go for black jeans, tight black shirt and long black sleeves and a silver necklace and black boots. But it was too plain! She had to wear something nice since she was going out with…she wasn't. She was doing Remy a favor, who was doing a favor for his friend.

In the end she left her room in black jeans, tall boots, a green singlet with her favorite leather jacket. She looked nice. Remy was already in the lobby, dressed casually with his coat and a red t-shirt.

"You look beautiful chere"

She..she did? She hoped she didn't blush…

"This is not a real date you moron. So there's no need for compliments."  
"But I think you look beautiful. Can't I tell you?"  
"Whatever. Are we going?"  
He opened the door and followed her outside. It was a bit cold. Rogue put her arms around her shoulders trying to warm up.

"You okay, chere?"  
"Yeah yeah, how are we going to the restaurant?"  
"With my bike."  
"You have a bike?" She blinked. Rogue loved bikes. Especially Logan's red one. She wished she had a bike. She didn't. When she tried to ask Logan and the professor for one Logan growled something like "Not as long as I'm still alive kid" and the professor just shook his head in disapprove. Yeppy, thanks for the support Logan!  
"Oui. Over here."  
It was shiny, red and black, looking brand new…in one word beautiful.

"Marry me!" Rogue said jumping on the bike and touching the metal beauty.

"Moi? Anytime chere."  
"Not you, swamp rat. This!" she said pointing at the bike.

Remy just chuckled.

"Wanna ride it?"  
"I can?" Rogue asked, voice full of hope.

"Oui. You know how, right?"  
"Of course, duh."

He sat in her back and put his arms around her. She tried not to think about what was in his head at the moment and hit the road.

They went to a nice restaurant in town. Inside Wanda and Pyro were already there. Wanda looked like usual, dark clothes and make-up (Rogue thought that is they weren't enemies they would have been friends long ago) and Pyro or John or what was his name was wearing some jeans and an orange T-shirt.

"Oy, over here" he waved them. Wanda rolled her eyes. Hm, something familiar in that.

" Bonjour"

"Hey"

"Hellow."

They sat, Remy and Rogue on one side of the table, Wanda and John on the other.

"Did you order?" Remy asked.

"No. We waited for you." Wanda said dryly.

Oh, this was going to be so funny and a greaaat time.

"I want a soda"  
"No sugar for you, John" Remy laughed.

"Yea, no chance." Wanda added.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Hm. Basically he does like a four years old, only he does it usually burning a building" Wanda said with the same bored face.

Rogue didn't know why but she found what she said funny.

"You should laugh more often chere. You are tres belles when you do"

"Oh shut up" Rogue rolled her eyes.

Wanda chuckled.

"How can you resist such a man?" Wanda asked ironically.

"Oh, I can't" Rogue answered in the same tone. The girls burst into laughter while John and Remy stared at each other. What was going one with them? They just got from 'enemies' to 'friends' and they were already laughing at each other's.. what ever those were, because they couldn't call them jokes.

"So how are things with your father, Wanda?" Remy asked.

"Great. I like having a father a lot, although I heard he wasn't such a daddy to me before. But he's trying to make it up to me, or at least to save his butt from my anger, so I'm cool with it. But he actually started to be a father so he didn't like that John was hitting at me. So I gave him a chance, because after all I'm still the rebellious teenager." Wanda finished smiling.

Rogue smiled back. "It must be funny to drive your old man insane with his ex-employee."  
"You bet"

"Chere you should do the same and give me a real chance" Remy smirked.

"I don't have parents swamp rat" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Oy, no parents sheila? What happened to them?"  
"Actually wasn't Mystique your mother?" Wanda asked.

"Mystique?" John asked puzzled once again. "The blue Sheila that is bossing around the brotherhood?"  
"Yes that one. She is my adoptive mother, but I think it'd rather say I don't have parents then talking about her as my mother. She is evil and insane." Rogue smiled sadly.

Wanda looked down. "She is Kurt's mother too right? The blue fuzzy three-fingered X-men?"  
"Yes..he keeps telling me how we are brothers and 'family should stick together' and I really like him a lot- when de doesn't annoy the crap out of me- but just the thought of Mystique being our link scares me."  
"Oy my parents live in Australia and I haven't seen them since I left which is two years ago. And I really don't think they want toh see meh. I kind of burnt the house before I left"

He grinned happy.

"This is my fate" Wanda said with a pretended sad face.

The atmosphere was really chill and they enjoyed their drinks ( lemonade for Pyro, sex on the bitch for Remy, a diet coke for Rogue and mineral water for Wanda) and talked about many random things. Rogue was sure Pyro was insane. Nice and funny, bun insane. Remy was very likeable, she had to admit, talking, drinking and flirting in his usual way of being. Wanda was really cool. She liked Wanda. They had similar taste in clothes, music , similar opinions…

After eating they went in the park.

"Wanna play a game?" Remy asked. Of course his phrase had several meanings, there was no way he would say something to Rogue (or everyone, including Rogue) that didn't have at least two meanings).

"What game?" Rogue asked.

"That one" he showed them a stand where a few people where playing darts.

"Darts?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Non. The one with shooting the ducks" he grinned.

There turned out to be such a game at the same stand. Wanda and Rogue rolled eyes, but the boys seemed pretty fascinated about the whole game. John was first. He hit all six ducks and won a huge teddy bear with a red heart on it's belly. He gave it to Wanda, who pretended not to be too impressed but Rogue saw her smiling afterwards. When it was Remy's turn he approached the stand. Before he gave the first shot he kissed Rogue gently on her cheek.

Took by surprise she blushed. Well, maybe she didn't blush because of the 'surprise' , but still, it counted right? If she was expecting that she wouldn't ..she wasn't..Oh crap.

Remy also hit all the ducks and won another bear, with a green heart on it's belly this time. Rogue tried not to smile when he put it in her arms. She couldn't help it. It was huge and fluffy, a green cute heart AND it was from Remy. Not that it would matter. If she thought better she liked that it was from him. But not that much.

After a few hours around town they went home. At first they went back to the restaurant where they left their ride. Remy's beautiful ride. One problem: the bear was too big.

"Don't worry chere. We can walk or take the buss or take a cab, whatever you want. I'll come after it later. "  
She was thankful. She didn't know how to hold the bear without making any of them fall of the bike. They ended taking the buss, where everyone was staring at the bear. They were sitting in the last chairs, in the back of the bus. Remy moved closer.

"Back off" she whispered. "Or everyone here will think that you are more than just my friend and pain in the ass!"

"Oh why do you care chere? Anyway with that bear in your arms and the way we talk " he whispered back "Everyone here already thinks we are more then…"

He was getting closer and closer to talk to her. She could feel his breath smelled like cigars..in a very not-gross-and-sexy-way. And something else. Not toothpaste but something like peppermint.

"Back OFF!" she whispered and shouted at the same time. How do you call when you say something flashing out but whispering? However, he was way to close.

He sat back on his chair, holding his hands in his lap, looking very amused. What was so funny she couldn't guess. She just hugged the bear all the way back home.


	6. Remy's evil plan

After the semi-fake-but-very-enjoyable double-date Rogue didn't see any sign of Remy for two days. He wasn't following her, he wasn't suddenly appearing in her room, he wasn't annoying the crap out of her. And she was very cool with it. Maybe she wondered once or twice where he was, but nothing more. Of course the calm didn't last. She came back from school (the lucky bastard already finished school, since he was a teacher at the X-school…if she thought better Rogue realized she didn't have any classes with him yet.. ) and she was on her way to the living room when someone pulled her in one of the unused rooms from the mansion.

"What the.."  
"Shh. Chere"  
"Of course. What do you want?"  
"Did you know Jubilee likes Bobby?"  
"Yeah I knew. What about it?"  
"I noticed it myself…"  
"Great for you. And?"

"And didn't you say he was annoying you?"  
"Yes, just like you do right now" she said.

"Non, non listen to me. If she likes him, and he is one desperate hormonal teenager..Remy's sure if Jubilee would make any step he would fall for her. I know boys like him."

"Sure. And you point is?" she asked more and more annoyed.

"She is shy. But if we put them in the same room, with some…anonym note…they might talk…with some push from the outside…"  
Rogue started to get the idea…The guy actually had a point. A good one. She would have one less pain in the ass, he and Jubilee would be happy and…

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why does it bother you? That Jubilee likes Bobby?"  
"It only bother Remy that Bobby like his chere."

She thought for a second before she realized what he said.

"Oh shut up. I'm not yours, not now, not ever."  
"We'll see about that. So what do you say?"

Annoying, insistent, fucked up, irritating Cajun!

"Ok, I'll do it, but only because I want to make them get together, and it has nothing to do with you!"

"Mais non. I just suggested..as a friend"  
"Of course. Good. Then you'll help me. What first?"  
He smiled.

….

"Jubilee," Rogue started reading, " meet me in room number 435, the third floor of the mansion, Friday night, around eight. We need to talk. Your secret admirer." She finished with a grin.

"Marvelous!" Remy laughed and added a small snowflake as a signature.

"You are crazy" Rogue laughed. "She will go for sure."

"Where is the petite's room?"  
"With Kitty, where I used to stay, but Jubes was lonely, and I like being alone, so we switched rooms. And now she lives in there" she said pointing at a door " in my ex-room"  
"Let's go then."  
They looked around before they went to the door. Remy opened it (Rogue had no idea how since it was locked but hey, he was a thief, right?) and they entered. The room was how she remembered, except for the boys bands posters on the walls (she used to have a few with Motorhead oh and HIM and a very nice Harry Potter poster!). Remy put the note on Jube's night table and they were going to leave when they heard voices.

"Oh crap" Rogue whispered. "Let's go in there, it's enough space" she said pointing at Kitty's wardrobe. Remy lifted en eyebrow. He wasn't so sure they could breathe in there. "Trust me" she added "It's really spacious."  
She opened the doors and entered. Remy went after her and closed the doors. To his surprise, there was enough space. Well, not that much, but enough.

"Are you sure we won't end up in Narnia?" he asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes, and he could see it very well since his red eyes saw everything in the dark.

"Just shut up and stay still" she whispered. They were close. Really close. She was almost bound on his chest and she could feel his breath once again. He smelled very good once again. She looked up and saw two red points near her. His eyes. She didn't find them frightening even there, in the dark. She found them beautiful.

*Sigh*

Besides the 'Remy smell' she could also feel something like lavender, probably from Kitty's clothes. The room opened. She expected girls voices, Jubilee's or Kitty's. Instead she heard a male voice.

"Are you sure no one can enter?"  
"I locked the door, didn't I? So why are you here?"  
"I tolled you, I didn't want to break up with you"  
"Then why did you?"  
"Mystique."

Oh crap.  
"What about her?" she asked bored. Rogue never heard Kitty with such a harsh voice, so it was weird.

"She said my feelings are 'taking control' of me and I don't think for what's the best for the brotherhood and blah blah. So she wanted me to break contact with you. And I tried. I really did. But I like you Kitty! A lot and I can't just pretend I don't"

Silence.  
"Awwww" she said and seemed to hug him from the way they breathed and stopped talking for a bit. "So what do we do?"  
"We are going to keep dating…in secret" the boy said.

"But won't you have problems?"  
"Only if someone finds out. But no one will find out, because I can be very sneaky" he said smiling, from what Rogue could tell.

"Okay…" she said and then Rogue wished she didn't have ears because she could say pretty sure what they were doing from the lovely interjections.

Remy somehow managed to get closer to her without moving too much. That pervert idiot! Only because they were in the same thirty centimeters area it didn't mean he had to be right near her, almost touching her body. What almost? Every inch of her could feel every inch of him. Oh crap. When did he get THAT close? In the room Kitty and Lance were doing the same disgusting thing ( if you were Rogue and that was your friend, Kitty, trust me, it would be disgusting).

"I should go" Lance said after some time.

THANK GOD! They left the room in silence, but enough for Remy and Rogue to notice so they got out of the wardrobe.

"We should try this some other time again!" he said smiling as soon as they got out.

"No, we should NOT. Now get out. Hurry up. Before someone else shows up.

…

Rogue was in her room. Alone. Until someone knocked at her door. _Grrr can't a gahl have some time for herself, really now? If it's Remy, I am going to hit him very bad!_

"Who is it?"  
"Hey Rogue" Bobby entered the room. Oh yeppy. Little brother wanna be boyfriend.

"What?" she asked grumpy. Hopefully he'll go away.

"I wanted to ask you something."  
Or maybe not.

"What?"  
"Um, I got some kind of…note in my room and I don't know who sent it and I'm a little afraid to show it to the boys because they might make fun of me so…here I am. You are a girl."  
"And you are really smart. Did it take you a long time 'till you realized?"  
"No" he said chuckling (a bit forced if you asked Rogue) " So what do you think? Who is it from?" he asked throwing a small piece of paper to her.

'Bobby, meet me in room number 435, Friday night, around eight. Don't be late. We need to talk. Your secret admirer.'

And there was a star, or a snowflake (which Rogue knew was actually a sparkly thing, the kind of stuff Jubes takes out of her hands, God know how). She tried hard not to laugh.

"It's obviously from a girl" she said grinning. "Ah don't know who. But you should go for it. Yeah know I don't like yeah, and even if I did there's no chance we can be together. Yeah know, the bad thing about being untouchable. Like I said, go for it. The girl might actually like you"  
"Okay.." he said. He seemed to mean it, so it was great with Rogue. " Um but who might she be?"  
"Well, tell me three girls you might like 'her' to be and I'll say what I think" Rogue said, fingers crossed.

"Hmm… since she broke up with Lance, Kitty. Or maybe Amara. Or Jubilee"  
Bingo.

"Hm…yes, it might be one of them…good luck anyway, I gotta go now, see ya" she said and got out of her own room, leaving Bobby staring after her puzzled. So much with the 'I'll say what I think'. And so much with the 'play the bad remy game' because now there was no need to make her think the Cajun was a bad boy. Thought he was. Bobby was out of the game with the untouchable. _Good luck with that Gambit_ Bobby thought somehow happy he wasn't the one to win Rogue.

Jean who was in the lobby and had a few problems with her skills lately heard his thoughts loud and clear.

"Boys are weird."  
Scott was in the next room, talking to Amara about how she shouldn't let herself dragged into Tabitha's stupid ideas and he was playing the bad cop slash old grumpy teacher when he heard Jean saying 'boys are weird'. Did she say that because she heard him shouting at Amara? Was she mad at him? Was she tired of him? Did she think he was boring or not enough handsome? Or to bossy? Or not to bossy?

What should he do?

Amara looked at Scott who stopped shouting and seemed to be thinking hard (he was starring at a wall), so she left the room and went out with Tabitha, who destroyed the X-van blowing it up by mistake.

And it was all Remy's fault because he came with the idea of sending those letters, and if he didn't Bobby wouldn't have gone in Rogue's room and Jean wouldn't have heard his thoughts and wouldn't have said 'boys are weird' and Scott wouldn't have stopped shouting at Amara and she wouldn't have gone with Tabitha, who wouldn't have blown the x-van up. And also if Tabitha wouldn't have destroyed the van with a 'bang' Logan and Ororo wouldn't have had to stop something…personal they were doing together.

But of course, no one knew that it was Remy's fault. So they all blamed Scott.

….

~The brotherhood house~

"Wanna see a trick?"  
"Get a life."  
"C'moon!"  
"No. Leave me alone."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to see any of your freaking tricks!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I just don't! Now get OUT!" Wanda screamed throwing Toad out of her room with her powers.

Idiot.

Wanda felt guilty.

She liked Rogue. They started talking on the phone after the so called double-date (when she called Pyro and said she wanted to go out with him he almost set the building he lived in on fire – that was a manifestation of happiness- and she liked the whole thing, although she would never admit it to John) .

She really liked Rogue. She was cool, she was nice, she was goth, she was good and bad at the same time, she was funny, she was annoyed by the Cajun, so she knew how Wanda felt about John, she knew when not to call and when to call. And Wanda also knew when not to call because she might piss Rogue off. They were very similar. And she liked that.

But noo, she had only to pretend she liked her, and then gnaw upon her. Mystique was awful. How could she do that to her own daughter?

But she couldn't top pretending yet. Pretending to Mystique that is. Because she wasn't just pretending to be friends with Rogue. She was going to tell Rogue soon. She just hoped she will want to speak with her again after that.

…

So that was chapter 6 .

Hope you liked it

R&R xD

XoXo, Anana553 (who is bored enough to say 'xoxox'..yeah, I need a life)

If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know *.*


	7. Who's mess is this?

"So, bubs, who's mess is this?" Logan asked. Or more like growled.

Silence.

"Okay. Jean. What have you done today from 4 pm to 7 pm?"

"I read a few pages of the book I'm reading, I talked with a friend from school on the phone, I washed my hair and I was going to my room when I…I was in my room when I heard the noise."  
She was perfect and boring as usual.

"Rogue?"  
"Ah was around with Remy and then ah went to mah room. Then Bobby came and I wanted to be alone so I went to the library, from where I could see very well the explosion. It was nice."  
Sounded real. Logan had no comments once again. No but one.

"Where were you with Gumbo?"  
Everyone starred at him. The subject was 'what was everyone doing and who's fault is this' not 'what are Remy and Rogue doing' .

"Umm..around?"  
"And what were you doing?"  
"Sex" Remy said with a grin

*growl*

*laughs*

Logan stared at Rogue.

"Yep. We were having sex." She said with a very serious face. " Luckily Remy had a condom so he didn't have to touch my skin, yeah know" she winked.

*laughs*  
*another growl*

"Whatever kid. Amara?"  
"Um… I did my homework and…umm…Scott started shouting at me because I wanted to go out with Taby and then he suddenly stopped and he was very creepy just starring at a wall so I went out with Taby anyway."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"What did you do?"  
"Well we got the X-van and wanted to get out the gates when Wolfsbane came and she said she wanted to come with us but Taby threw a few cute bombs of hers to make them explode in the air and they blow up and we got out of the van couse there were more to fall right on us and then BOOM it all blown up!"  
"So that's how they found out it was Boom Boom that did the 'boom'." Bobby said like with a grin.

*growl*

"Who was supposed to take care of the beginners?"  
"Um Scott" Rogue said. It was his turn to make sure they wouldn't turn the whole place in a huge mess. He didn't quite make a fair hand.

"Scott?" Logan growled.

"Umm.."  
"What's you version Cyclops?" Logan gave him the last chance.  
"Well I was doing my duty and telling Tabitha she is not aloud to go in town today. Then I went to Amara and tolled her the same thing. Then I was distracted by..something.."  
They could hear Bobby: "*cough* Jean *cough* ".

*laughs*  
"Then Amara left suddenly and I couldn't stop her!" Scott finished.

…

~The hangar~

Boom Boom:"So…"  
Amara: "So.."  
Boom Boom:"We are grounded."  
Amara: "Yep."  
Scott: "For a week"  
Amara: "Yup."  
Boom Boom: "For what? All I did was to have some fun! Can't a girl have fun around here?"

Scott: "Yes. And all I did was shout at Amara and then got..distracted."  
Amara: "And all I did was go out with Boom Boom!"

"Life's not fair bubs. No back to work. I want to see that piece of metal shine." Logan said pointing at the X-jet.

….

~The living room~

"You liked that, didn't you Roguey?"  
"The name is Rogue."  
"I know. And Ororo's Storm. That's not a reason not to call her 'Stormy'."

"I bet you annoy her too."  
"I guess. Thought it's not as funny as annoying you, chere"  
"How lovely."  
"So you like it didn't you?"  
"Like what?"  
"T'say you had wild sex with me"  
"I did not say that" Rogue answered defensively. She realized she blushed.

"Mhm, you did" he said with a grin.

"Actually you did and the idea seemed so absurd and also pissed Logan so I thought I could have some fun."  
"We could have some fun right now if you want to chere"  
"Yeah, I think I'll pass that. I'm not sure if you sensed the irony when I said I… when I said that." She corrected herself quick. " That will never happen."  
"Why not?"  
"No reason. Only my skin and the fact I don't want you."  
"You know you do"  
"Do you ever listen to what I say?" she said grumpy. Why did he have to push his luck? It wasn't enough that he kept flirting with her, now he had to say all those stupid things too. Did he realize how frustrating it was to know she had a full-time-job-horny Cajun around and she couldn't touch anyone ever in her life? She didn't even want to know how many girls he had touched until then.

"You know you do"  
"Will you get a life already?"  
"I have a life. Oh, and Roguey, check your playlist" he said and went somewhere else. She didn't care where. Oh crap. Her playlist. She went upstairs to find her door locked, as she left it, but there was something different inside. Her I-pod. On the desk.

Besides all those crazy songs he put in there now he added 'You make me sick' (Rogue liked Pink. Where did he get all the songs she liked?..and 7 things. But that was a bonus). And there was…oh GOD. ' Moulin Rouge Lady Marmalade' .

'Ghici ghici ya ya da da…'

'Vous le vous couche avec moi? Ce soir?'

Pink, Lil' Kim (who was she?), Christina Aguilera and Mya (another 'who is she?') sang that. A very…nice song. Gambit was a pervert. Yeah, she knew that. But he was a Cajun pervert, and he knew French very well. And that was something Rogue knew too. 'Vous le vous couche moi ce soir' . He was so going to pay.

She could also find 'Body control'. Aghh how could he make so many suggestions in so many ways? And didn't he ever get tired?

She didn't even bother to search for lyrics. She was pretty sure what she would find.

Rogue asked Logan for permission and went out for a walk. Alone. She needed to think. There were already three days since she went out with Wanda and the two ex-acolytes. She wasn't close to her yet, but there was something between them (in a very straight, friendly and non-gay way) that she never felt with any other friends. She was just like her. And they talked about…five hours on the phone since three days ago?

And that was so not-Rogueish. And she was pretty sure it wasn't Wandaish either. So it was just great. No sarcasm.

There was something else on her mind. She walked by the threes on the street while she thought about what she heard… Lance only broke up with Kitty because Mystique asked him to._ It's so great to have such a loving mother _she thought, _who looks out for you and not for your friend's boyfriend. I am so lucky._

Poor Lance and Kitty. They were really nice together and he seemed to care about her. Lucky Kitty. But of course Raven had to stuck her tail into other's happiness. Only because she was blue and ugly and hated herself it didn't mean she had to ruin everyone else's life!

And number three on Rogue's list of thoughts: Remy. Okay, maybe it was number one. He shown up from no where, acted like it was normal, was nice with her and flirted with her like he did with all girls, despite the fact that she was untouchable. He couldn't get her in his bed (she could bet he wanted that) no matter how much of a charmer he was. Because even is she fell for him (which did NOT happen…she thought he was good looking and nice and they were friends and she loved having him around, but she didn't fall for him…he was just someone she liked…like Wanda! Yes, like Wanda..) they could never touch. Which was very fucked up. So why did he keep flirting with her? She wasn't even that pretty.

Another thing: where was professor Xavier? Or Hank McCoy? She didn't see them around for a while…

'The ace of spades the ace of spades' her phone started to ring. It was Remy.

"What?" she answered.

"If you don't come back now you'll be late for your first class with moi"  
"Oh the teacher starts his job. I thought you were having classes with the small ones, not with me."  
"Oui. Don't you want to watch today?"

"Okay, I'll be back in ten."

She hang up. She liked he was so patient. She tolled him to go away, she screamed, she hit him, she ignored him…no matter what she did he wouldn't leave until he wanted. And somehow she liked that.

_I have a really twisted logic. _She thought.

…

"Oy mate"  
"Bonjour mon ami."  
"What's up?"  
Remy started laughing. " Seriously John? 'what's up'?"  
"Oy try to talk as American as I can. How are things at the geeks club?"  
"They are actually nice."  
Now Pyro laughed.

"Don't laugh! Remy don't lie! They're nice and not so geeks…well not all of them..For example there are a few really nice girls around here…"  
"Oy, what 'bout that sheila o'yours?"

"What 'bout 'er?"  
"Why do yea care 'bout the other sheilas?"  
"I don't. Remy just tolled you. So you know. There are a few pretty damn hot filles around 'ere. You would like it 'ere."  
"I'm sure I would. But I'm not there, I'm here, so you can't prove."

Remy could swear he grinned, but couldn't say since they were talking on the phone while he was in his room and John was…he didn't really know where he was.

" So… does she love you yet?"  
"Non mon ami…Remy's hopeless…"

Luckily Pyro changed the subject.

"About those sheilas…you said there was one that turned into fire?"  
"Oui."  
"Real fire?"  
"Oui."  
"She burns?"  
"Oui, she does!"

"Is she single?"  
"I thought you were obsessed with Wanda."  
"Oy'm not obsessed. Oy love her."  
"Love?" Remy asked unsecure. A word he never learnt to pronounce. Ha, he had to put that song into his Rogue's playlist.

"Yeap. Oy think she doesn't know it yet but she loves he too."  
"I'm sure she does mon ami. Now I have to go or I'll be late to my firs class as a teacher here."  
"Oy what are yeah teaching?"  
"Remy's not sure 'bout the name. but I have to train little x-geeks. The new students."  
"Good luck mate."  
"Merci. Good bye mon ami"  
He hang up.

_This betta' be good_ he thought. He entered the class, saw many little kids and then didn't know what him.

…

Chapter 7 done :]

Likes? Dislikes? Let me know o.o - tell me WHAT you liked and what you didn't like please :D

Anana553


	8. Teaching is not easy

Rogue arrived at the mansion. She really wanted to see Remy teaching.

_This gotta be fun_

She entered the classroom. Remy was…. Chained on a chair, with some kind of scarf around his mouth?  
"What on earth is going on?" she asked the bunch of little kids who were dancing around the chair like in some weird ritual.

"Oh hy Rogue" one of them said. "We took care of the new teacher." he smiled like an angel.

"Yeah, the girls want to rape him" a small boy with green hair said. Oh crap.

"Umm..okay back off now. Back off, all of you." She said and approached to untie Remy. First she took the scarf of his mouth.

"Oh thank you chere, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Calm down now pretty boy. What did they do to you?"  
"Those petit evil …"  
Some of the kids chuckled.

"Sush now. You're all coming with me to see the professor."  
"No we aren't." a girl (why were they all so small?) with a bow in her hair grinned.

"Yes you are, or ah'll absorb the life in yah in two seconds."  
She made a step back. Rogue smirked.

"Let's see now how do I get yeah out o' here. Who did this knots did them well."  
"I did" another girl grinned. What was going on with those kids now, really.

To Rogue's exasperation they braid his feet with rope. So she had to put her hands on the inside of his feet and tried to break them.

"Why don't you just charge them up?"  
"Because I don't want t' die burnt by my own power." He said bored. Then looked down at her hands. He smirked.

"Shut up" she said quickly seeing his face. " Shut up or I'll leave you right here with them"  
"Non, non. Just free me" he smirked with the 'I'm sorry' smirk. Or was it rather…"You blushed."  
"I did not!"  
"You did" he smirked once again.

"Whatever. That's it." She said moving a step back. He managed to get up and gave the kids the most loving look he could.

"Well now kids, since today you were so sweet and greeted moi, I'll be sweet to you too. Rogue, would you mind assisting to another class? I'd like t' be just moi an the kids"  
"Sure no problem" she laughed. "Just make sure you don't get caught again"

"You'd like to rescue moi again, huh" he winked

Rogue just rolled her eyes and left the room.

…..

BAMF  
"Hey Bobby part two done." Kurt said as he teleported to the kitchen where Bobby was staring at a piece of paper.

"Hm? Part two of what?"

"Of the plan you made! To make Gambit look like a jerk to meine scvester."  
"Oh. Well don't do that anymore. I'm over Rogue" he said starring at a wall.

"But I already did it."  
"WHAT?" Bobby jumped. "Oh crap. Not good. Why didn't you ask me?"

"Why didn't you tell me to?"  
"Shit we have to tell Remy"  
"Ve do?"  
"Yes, or Jubes will think I'm a total jerk, come one now!"  
"Vhat does she…"  
"Move it blue!"  
They went to room number 6, where Gambit was teaching the new kids. They knocked.

"Oui?"  
"Umm, hey Gambit. Can I have a talk with you?"  
"I am kind of busy right now" he smirked. Bobby and Kurt looked around: a lot of mutant kids on their sits, writing something very concentrated, without saying any word.

"Wow good teacher. But it's very important" Bobby managed to say.

"Okay. Be back in a minute petites. Keep writing dat and I'll check it when I come back."  
They went outside and closed the door. In the lobby Kurt was starring and the floor and Bobby was looking anywhere but to Remy's face.

"What did you do?" he asked guessing the guilt on their faces.

"So you see…you remember when Rogue asked you if you stole her..panties?"  
"I sure remember that" Remy said in a harsh tone. They sure did something.

"Well, I took them and made it look like it was you. Well I asked Kurt to. And that was step number one to make you look like a jerk"

Remy gazed.

"Step two wasn't going to happen because I found out Jubilee likes me. She sent me an anonym note and pretended she got one too. She said she thought I sent her one. So or she's playing a game, which doesn't sound like her, or someone did this and I'm very thankful to whoever he or she is…"  
Remy smirked. It wasn't she or he, it was 'them'.

"That's not the point. I don't like Rogue anymore. And I forgot to tell Kurt…who did step two…"  
"Which is?" he kept gazing.

"Ummm…making a list vith all the girls you slept vith ve could find and put it on a poster, a lot of copies, and put them around the mansion." Kurt said  
"You did that?" Remy laughed looking at Bobby." No wonder Rogue doesn't like you"  
Bobby frowned." That was step 2 and a half. Now it comes the worst part…"

"That would be?" Remy still half laughing

"Well, Kurt hired a girl to pretend she is your girlfriend and another girl to pretend she is your other girlfriend" Bobby said while Remy's face was changing"…and they will be umm well fighting in font of Rogue's room pretending that you cheated on both of them…"  
"You really are bored aren't you?" Remy asked with a serious face. "Hired two girls? To pretend I dated them? Do you realize how…"  
"Yes. No Kurt will go with you to find them, pay them, and they will leave, okay?"  
"Okay. Go and get a life, iceboy." Gambit added as he was leaving with Kurt.

"It's iceman" Bobby tried to say…yeah, Remy ignored him  
…

~Rogue's room~

She was looking out the window. It was really nice outside. Rogue had headphones in her years, listening to one of her favorite songs at the moment: Elevation, by U2.

'High higher then the sun you shoot me from a gun…E-le-va-tioon..'

It was a nice day. She was very amused to see Remy in troubles. It wasn't a nice day because of that…though it was really funny to see him rounded by little kids who wanted to rape him. Rogue laughed loudly at that thought.

She stopped the music and opened the door in order to go downstairs because she was in one of her best moods and she could actually manage not to get mad at Remy. But in front of her door two tall, beautiful, shiny, make-uped, one blonde the other with dark brown hair girls where fighting.

"You bitch he is mine!"  
"Not how long I'm still alive! He was dating me and left me for who? A bitch like you? No way…I'm going to fix that…"  
"Um sorry" Rogue said "but who the hell are you?"  
"I'm Sephora"  
"I'm Miley"  
Cool names. Nooot. Oh great, now she had that stupid song in her head again because of that shitty name. 'the seven things I hate…."

"Okay. And? What are you doing here? And how on earth did you get here?"  
"Well I got a phone call and someone tolled me that here was staying Remy LeBeau"  
"So did I"  
"Okay. And?"  
"And the son of a bitch cheated on me with her" the blonde one named Sephora if Rogue remembered right pointed at the other. Miley was it?

"Oh. No, no, he cheated on ME with HER" Miley said.

"Okaaaay. Umm…do you want me to find Remy and tell him?" She tried to ask. God, now she had to deal with the girls he cheated on. What a sonofabitch.

"There's no need" Remy said approaching them

"Great. Will you explain?" Rogue said pointing at the two angry women.

"Oui. Kurt and Bobby hired them to make me look stupid in front of you" Remy said simply.

The two stared girls one at each other. What where they supposed to do?  
"Um, you really expect me to believe that?"  
"Since it's the true, yes"

BAMF  
"It is true" Kurt said.

"What?" Rogue turned to him. "You really did that? Why?" she asked putting her hands in her hair in exasperation.

"Because Bobby liked you and he had a plan to win you by destroying the concurrence" he said pointing at Remy who was smirking while Rogue was glaring at them. Oh God.

"Well that was stupid. " Rogue said blinking. Kurt approached the two girls and pay them.

"Oui it was. You and I both know there's nothing they could do to make you not to like me." Remy smirked.

"Oh shut up. " Rogue said happy that the situation wasn't real. She watched the girls and Kurt leaving. But still…

"You really want me to believe you never cheated on your girlfriends?"  
"Chere when I'm with someone then there's only that fille. No other. If there is to be another I leave the girl I'm dating."  
"Oh. So you are faithful?" Rogue asked playfully.

"Oui." He answered serious.

She just smiled. It was really nice to know that.

"Rogue."  
"Hm?"

They were alone on the corridor.  
"When you smile like you do now…I just want to kiss you so badly it almost hurts to help myself" he said looking down at her. Wow, he really had dazzling eyes….

"Flirt" she teased him.  
"Tease."  
"Swamp rat"  
"River rat"  
"Stop smirking"  
"Stop making me want to kiss you"  
"Stop wanting to kiss me" she said trying to look exasperated not hopeful.

"Non."  
"You're dumb ain't yeah?"  
"Non. Why?"  
"Because you act like you are. You don't want to kiss a life sucker trust me.."  
Noticing the look on his face she added fast "LIFE sucker. Nothing else. Sometimes ice cream, but nothing else!"

He laughed .

She went back to her room trying not to smile. As soon as she closed the door she finally allowed herself to smile. And it was huge smile across her face she couldn't help.

…

**Right so…hope you liked it**

**Please review *pretty please?..it makes my day xD ***

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been busy all the time + I wrote my first ron-hermione fan fic . *check it out if ur a ronione fan***

**Byee ~.~**


	9. get a room already

**I don't own facebook, or marvel or whatever. I only own Lucy Johnson (OC). Enjoy xD**

**(sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm really busy O.O)**

"Morning chere"  
"Bloody hell! What are you doing in my room Cajun?"  
"Bringing the most beau fille around breakfast. Remy wanted to thank you properly for saving moi" he said as he pulled the curtains and let the sun inundate the room.

He approached Rogue's bed and sit on it's edge, a salver full of food on his arms.

Rogue who was only wearing her green nightdress under the blanket was slightly embarrassed.

"How did yeah enter muh room?"  
"The door. It was unlocked" he winked.

"What if I had just gotten out of the bathroom? And I was naked?"  
"I don't see the problem" he mumbled smirking.

"Idiot."  
Silence.

"What did you bring me?" she smiled looking at her hands. Remy smirked and put the salver on her lap.

"French toast, eggs, tea and honey. Enjoy."  
And he left the room. Well, that was…nice. Bringing breakfast was a nice thing to do, right? Especially since she hadn't asked for it. It was even nicer. _But not THAT nice_, Rogue tried to convince herself.

After she ate her (wonderfully delicious) breakfast Rogue turned on the computer. She checked her mail then entered her facebook.

She had a friendship request from Remy. Oh, so he knew how to use a computer, very good. She accepted it.

A few minutes later she received a mail from facebook: Remy LeBeau was in a relationship with Lucy Johnson. And who the fuck was that?  
She went like a storm and entered his room without knocking.

"Cajun!" she shouted

A half naked Remy got out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of black pants. She stared at him for a second. He was…good looking indeed. He had a very fit and muscular chest, water pouring down his neck. Rogue gulped. Stupid hormones!

"Uh..uhm…sorry" she smiled raising an eyebrow. Hoping she didn't blush. Hoping.

"You like it, huh" he winked approaching her.

"Keep your distance." She said making a step back. "Just wanted to ask you who is Lucy Johnson."

"Dunno chere. Who is she?"  
"Well you should know since she is your girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?" he smirked. "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Wanna bet?" she said while he was putting a shirt on.

Frowning Remy followed her to her room and starred at the computer . after a few seconds he seemed to come back to his senses and smirked.

"Stalking me now, chere?"  
"I'M NOT STALKING YOU, YOU MORON! You added me as a friend, I accepted it and I got a mail! Look!"

She tapped her password and showed him the email. He frowned again.

"You gotta be shitting me" he mumbled.

"What?"  
"Dis girl…she asked me out last week and I said no. And she added ME as a friend, and Remy accepted. And now she sais I'm her boyfriend. Merde."  
"You mean everyone around here tries to make you look like a womanizer and you aren't?" Rogue asked getting a little sick by the way he took everything: he did nothing, it was everyone else's fault.

"Non, Remy never denied" he smirked as she rolled her eyes. "You're the one denying. I know when I did something wrong mon chere. And I did nothing with dis girl or the ones that came around and pretended I cheated on them. Remy did lots of bad things chere. Bad and nasty things" he winked and she frowned, "But this or that ain't any of the things I've done"

Rogue thought about what he said.

"I'm not denying anything!"  
"Of course not" he smirked ironically. "And Remy ain't a hot Cajun beast"  
"How. Funny. Now get out of my room"  
"You invited me in chere."  
"And now I'm telling you to get out. So get out"  
"Aww but I'm comfortable here Roguey" he smiled lying on her bad.

"Get. Out."  
"If you give me a hug"  
"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Here he was, getting on her nerves once again. While he was lying on her bed she couldn't not notice his legs. Just as muscular as his chest, his legs were…_I really need some time away from him_ she thought, annoyed by the effect he had on her.

"But you hugged me once chere! Can't say you didn't like it" he smirked.

"I did not."  
"You blushed"

"Did not"  
"Did"  
"Did not"  
"Did"  
"Will you get a room already?" asked Kitty from the frame door. "And why is Remy half naked?"

"Chaton is right, Rogue. This is a room. Close the door, will you half pint?"  
Kitty laughed (more like giggled) closing the door while Rogue was starring at the opposite wall, feeling anger boiling inside her.

"Tell me something Remy."  
*Smirk*  
"Are you stupid, or dumb?"  
*smirk grows larger*  
"How do you explain what you just did?"  
"What would be dat?" he asked smiling like an angel.

Rogue was preparing to give him a long and annoyed speech about being a creepy pervert when her phone rang. She turned her back to Remy to answer it. It was Wanda. She answered the phone and turned around. Remy was nowhere.

"Hey girl. Watchyeadoin?"  
"Someone is in a good mood" Rogue smiled

"Ah, just Pyro, asking me out again"  
"Oh, just that?" Rogue asked her friend. She was, well, jealous. But happy for her friend.

"Yup. What 'bout you and Remy?"  
"WHAT ABOUT US? He is and idiot."  
"Mhm."  
"Don't you 'mhm' me! You know I'm right!"  
"I'll admit you're right when you'll admit I'm right!"  
"Okay, you're right. What are you right about?"  
"You like Remy a bit too much that you want to let know."  
"WHAT ? I DO NOT!"  
"Here we go again. You shout way too much girl."  
"I don't know what you mean. I have to go, Danger room session. Bye."  
And she hang up. She was all red. And she had no danger room session.

…

Wanda laughed as Rogue closed the phone. She knew Rogue had no session. She just wanted Wanda to stop teasing her. Hah, never gonna happen, she was so happy with Pyro, so why couldn't rogue be happy with Remy too.

Of course. Her powers. But she knew from Mystique that Xavier was close to finding the perfect way to help her control that thing. Talking about the devil…

"Wanda" a tall blonde woman asked as she approached the goth  
"Yes?"  
"Go and meet Rogue in the park, will you?"  
"If you insist"  
"Yes I do"  
"Okay" Wanda rolled her eyes.

She had promised herself she would not keep doing Mystique's job. But here she was, doing it again. Why she had no idea. The fact that she was to coward to tell her friend probably. But that had to wait. Until Rogue could control her powers, yes that was a good deadline. Than she could tell her about Mystique and all. What is she didn't want to be friends anymore after that? She had to take the risk.

Stupid blue woman.

….

FB chat

_Remy LeBeau: Hey_

_Lucy: Hey;)_

_Remy LeBeau: I'm not ur boyfriend_

_Lucy: yet…_

_Remy LeBeau: …._

_Lucy: Wanna meet in the park?  
Remy LeBeau: Why?  
Lucy: to sort things out ;)  
Remy LeBeau: listen girl, I ain't your boyfriend, never gonna happen. so leave me alone_

_Lucy: sure baby, whatever you say. if you don't want this to happen, just tell me :D  
Remy LeBeau: did already. I said 'no'. _

_Lucy: didn't hear you. so. meet me in the park?  
Remy LeBeau: …._

_Lucy: plzz? _

_Remy LeBeau: I have a girlfriend._

_Lucy: who? …on ur fb sais ur free ;)_

_Remy LeBeau: a girl. not ur business_

_Lucy: at least have the guts and tell me who._

_Remy LeBeau: since u don't know me that well, I doubt u know her._

_Lucy: try me_

_Remy LeBeau: Rogue._

_Lucy: she's not ur girlfriend._

_Remy LeBeau: wanna bet?_

_Lucy: just meet me in the park ;)  
Remy LeBeau: mind if I bring my gf?_

_Lucy: the invisible one? Sure ;)_

_Remy LeBeau: see you at eight?  
Lucy: yup 333  
__**Remy left the chat.**_

Remy entered Rogue's facebook page.

_Remy LeBeau: Hey _

_Rogue: we live in the same building._

_Remy LeBeau: I know. listen, I need a favor_

_Rogue: another? _

_Remy LeBeau: yup._

_Rogue: leme me going out with you_

_Remy LeBeau: hit the point chere. but I really need you. _

He sent her the conversation.

_Rogue: HA HA HA LOL the chick is mental! she is staling u!xD  
Remy LeBeau: ….plzz? :o3  
Rogue: what do I get?  
Remy LeBeau: didn't you have fun last time? anyway, my wonderful, stunning and amazing company should be enough ;)_

_Rogue: right…noooot._

_Remy LeBeau: pretty please?_

_Rogue: you rlly toled her I'm ur gf?  
Remy LeBeau: yup. but I had to say something, right?_

_Rogue: yea…I would have done the same…_

_Remy LeBeau: you can pretend I'm ur boyfriend any time chere_

_Rogue: yea. right. meet me outside at seven thirty?_

_Remy LeBeau: amazing! Thank you chere!  
Rogue: whatever. Stop calling me that. See yea outside._

_**Rogue left the chat.**_

_**Remy left the chat.**_

….

"So, let me get this straight" Wanda said trying not to laugh, "You pretend to be his girlfriend to make a stalking blonde to stop stalking you?" she said looking from Rogue to Remy and from him to her. "Kidding me, right?"  
"Nope. Rogue couldn't miss the chance to pretend she is my girlfriend" Remy winked.

Wanda laughed. They were on a green bench in the park, and somewhere around the Lucy person was going to meet Remy.

"The girl is crazy, I swear! I couldn't leave poor Remy like that. If you asked me what I wanted to do this afternoon I would have said 'going out with Wanda and having fun'. Now I have to say…"  
"Going on a hot date with Wanda and the sexiest Cajun in the world" Remy interrupted her.

"Right." Rogue smirked then turned to Wanda.

"Thanks for doing this."  
"Wouldn't miss a chance to watch you act like a couple."  
"Oh, bout that, chere. Mind if we're holding hands and stuff? To be more convincing you know?"  
"What did I get myself into?" she asked exasperated while Remy grabbed her hand carefully.

She felt a small stab in the stomach when their gloved hands touched. It was a…nice stab._ Stop being hormona,l Rogue. _She ordered herself. With no success. His fingers linked with hers made her feel unhealthy comfortable.

A young boy with very orange hair approached them.

"Oy lovebirds." Ha said and kissed Wanda on the cheek. "Watchyeadoin?"  
"I thought it would be more convincing if it looked like a double date" Wanda answered Rogue's questioning looks.

Remy hi fived with John and they started walking around in the same park where they were on their…last double date. A young blonde and beautiful woman approached them.

"Shit." Wanda mumbled. She just realized the woman was Mystique.

**Hope you liked it :]**

**Hit the button and let me know: likes? Dislikes? **

**What do u think about the plot and all? What about the script? Review! ~Anana **


	10. Friendship and Fluff

**AuN: A bit of anger in this chap *and a bit of fluff* . I don't own Titanic or Marvel or whatever .. **

**Enjoy *.***

Wanda was boiling. Her whole body was full of adrenaline and fury. She was going to kill Mystique.

That she wanted to manipulate her daughter's life, she understood.

That she wanted to be the blue psychopath she was, she understood.

That she used Wanda to reach her stupid evil plan she understood.

But pretending to be a girl who is practically stalking Rogue's potentially boyfriend, who, according to John was the closest thing to 'in love' with Rogue, and who made her feel great though she didn't admit it, was way beyond the barriers.

"That's the lame woman Remy?" Wanda tried to joke, hoping she would cover her anger.

"Dat's her."  
"She isn't ugly" Rogue frowned. _Actually she's really pretty_ she added to herself.

"She is nothing besides you chere"  
"She doesn't hear us yet, you don't have to pretend you are my boyfriend."  
"I know"  
Rogue didn't say anything. Maybe because she was speechless. He kept complimenting her and she was really annoyed, but what he just said…just for her to hear, just for her to know. She was getting way too sucked into this.

The woman approached them smiling.

"Remy, darling!"

In one second she put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his. Remy tried to pull away, but it was too late. They lips had already met. Hard.

"What the…"  
"GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND BITCH!" Rogue shouted, role playing of course. Not that she was jealous. Which she wasn't. At all. Not one bit.

The blonde pulled away smirking.

"Oh, you are the jealous girlfriend, right? Don't make me laugh little girl. With that looks Remy here will dump you next week"  
"Don't be so sure you psycho! Stop stalking him!"  
"I'm not stalking dear. I'm proving her he is making a bad choice with you."

Before any of them could say anything she turned to Remy was just as angry as Wanda by now.

"Tell me honey, does she kiss you that way? Does she want you that way? Does she touch you that way?"  
Rogue was starring at some point behind them. The Lucy person was a psycho. But.

She was right. She couldn't touch. She couldn't kiss. She couldn't… But of course she didn't mean it that way. She just meant 'with so much passion' or something like this. She didn't know the curse Rogue had.

"You crazy woman." Wanda started looking furious at Mystique. "How dare you?"

"Excuse me dear? Who are you, the OTHER girlfriend?" she smirked, but her eyes were warning Wanda.

Meanwhile John, who seemed ready to set 'Lucy' on fire, pated Remy's back and whispered something to him. Remy's eyes grew bigger. He turned to Rogue and grabbed her hand but she tried to pull away.

"Leave. Now." Remy tolled Lucy.

Rogue looked at Remy. She had never heard him talking like that. With that tone .. Somehow… dangerous.

"Leave if you care for yourself. Remy's not responsible for what happens next if you don't leave right now, and leave me alone."  
She raised both of her eyebrows.

"Very well. And they say I'm the psycho."

And she turned around, without looking back at them.

"Oy, mates. What was that?" John asked looking pretty confused

"That bitch" Wanda growled.

"Wanda" Rogue tried to smile. "Chill. We reached our purpose: she left Remy alone. You see, you didn't even need me" she said still smiling. With the fakest smile she had ever worn.

"I'm going home guys. My brother is going to kill me" Wanda winked.

"I'll take you home" John smiled. "Do we get to burn something on the way?"  
"No." Wanda laughed, but her eyes were worried and gazing at Rogue, and turned to leave. "See you around guys"  
"Bye"  
"Our voir"  
Before she turned away Wanda mimed a 'take care of her' to Remy, who nodded. Rogue didn't notice. She was too carried away. A new depression was showing up. Wohoo.

"Want to get dinner?" Remy asked looking at her like she was a ticking bomb.

"Let's go back to the mansion, I'm a bit tired." She said still pretending to be all right. She didn't want to worry him. But he saw right through her. They all did.

…..

~Mystique's home~

"I hope you are happy! You ALMOST RUINED my plans!" Mystique shouted at Wanda, her blonde hair turning into her red one, her skin turning back to blue.  
"That's too bad. Want to know something? I'm not doing any of your dirty jobs anymore! Do them yourself, and expect me to try to stop you! How could you? She is your daughter"  
"The question dear" Mystique begun a sneer playing on her lips, "Is how could YOU. She is your friend. You betrayed her. If you don't do what I tell you, I'm telling her."  
"Great plan, Sherlock! Too bad I'm telling her first"  
"We'll see how she's your friend anymore after that."  
"I'd rather have her knowing, than leaving her in the dark! You are her own mother, Mystique!"  
"Do whatever you want. But you are not welcome here anymore if you say one word."

"See you around" Wanda said in a low voice, grabbed her bag, with a few clothes , a soap and a toothbrush.

She slammed the door and left.

…

Why did she accept in the first place? But even if she hadn't accepted and wouldn't have heard Lucy, her words were still true. She couldn't touch. She couldn't. Just like that. She wasn't even pretty. Remy just said it to make her confident. But she knew better. She was…

"Rogue, I am so, so sorry" Remy said looking at her with intensity, like trying to read her soul. He seemed genuinely upset.

"What for?"  
"Dragging you into this. What Lucy said…"

"Was true"  
"So you don't want me at all?" Remy smirked .

"What for? What would be the point?"

"Oh there are a lot of things…" he tried to joke but Rogue cut him off.

"Things I can't do."

"There is always petting, chere" he winked

Rogue couldn't help it but laugh. He could always cheer her up, even when she didn't want to be cheered up.

"Eww, shut up, you're grossing me out"  
"I'm sure." He smirked.

They arrived at the mansion. Amara, Scott and Tabitha were polishing the furniture in the living room (part of their punishment). Bobby and Jubilee were snogging in a love seat (which turned Rogue's stomach, not because it was disgusting, though it was, but because she was jealous of what they had). Kitty was talking on the phone with 'Clara', which Rogue knew too well was Lance (very clever, Kitty). Jean was reading a book. Everyone seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

Except Rogue, who was in her room when Kurt teleported on her bed.

"Hey Rogue. Wanda is in professor Xavier's office. She asked for you. She is joining the X-men!" he said happily.

"What?" Rogue frowned. Not that she wouldn't want Wanda around, it was just…surprising.

….

"Thank you so much professor."  
"Not a problem Wanda. I'm glad you decided to join us. And I'm more than happy that you chose to tell Rogue. I'm sure she'll understand. I wish you luck."  
"Yea. Thanks. See yea"  
"Good afternoon"  
Outside the office Rogue was just arriving.

"Hey girl! I'm an X-men" Wanda smirked.

"Yea, I heard. Did I miss something? From, I don't know, a hour and five minutes ago?" she laughed

"It was more like a on the spot decision" Wanda tried to apologize. "Can we go in my room? We need to talk."  
….

"So you are telling me that Mystique wanted you to get closer to me and that's why you did it…"  
"Yes but I started to like you and I left her to join the X-men, I chose you over her."  
"You are telling me that you knew that she was going to be blonde and show up in the park…"  
"I didn't know about the Lucy thing, or that she was Lucy, I just thought she was going to show up and listed to our conversations or something…"  
"You are telling me that you know about my loving mother sticking her ugly tail in Lance and Kitty's business and did nothing about it?"  
"Yes, but now…"  
"And you knew all this for how long?"  
"Umm…one, two, three or five months. "  
"Three or five months."  
"Yes."  
"And you still want me to believe anything from what you say?"  
"Yes! I came to you, didn't I?"

Rogue snorted scornful. She couldn't believe it.

"Look, I would have done this before, I was just… I wanted to tell you after" Wanda begun but decided it was better not to tell her that she knew from Mystique that the professor was so close to finding a cure, it wasn't her secret to tell.

"…I was a coward. But now I did it! I'm here. Telling you. I'll tell you everything you want to know about her plans!"  
"Don't bother. Just..leave me alone." Rogue sighed and left Wanda's room.

…

She was crying. Hard. In her room, on her bed, alone. She was shaking under the blankets and felt like it was the end of the world.

No one came to see her, no one cared. She kept sobbing for a while. Rogue never cried. If there was something you could say about Rogue was that she was strong. She didn't cry, didn't show emotions, avoiding these by making jokes or shouting. But she couldn't stop now. It was too much.

Wanda betrayed her. After Mystique pretended to be her friend, and then turned out that she was using her to get information, Rogue made friends even harder than before. And she saw something in Wanda, something she liked. And there she was, disappointed and betrayed one more time.

"Rogue!" she heard Wanda's voice.

She ignored her, but the girl came in her room and did something she had never done before: she hugged her tight. Rogue didn't know why, but didn't pull away. She felt safe in the friendly hug. The first real hug she had in a while.

"Come on girl, don't cry. I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry. But you have to understand: we all do wrong things. It's good if we make the right choice in the end, no?"  
She nodded and kept sobbing, watering Wanda's shirt.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I… I am really sorry"

"Thank-k y-y-you" Rogue sobbed

"Here" Wanda said and gave her a box of tissues.

"You are not alone. I'm here. So is the professor. He is a cool guy, I come to realize. Though the shiny head doesn't suit him"  
Rogue laughed between her tears.

"Also Remy is here. You know it. Now he is somewhere in his room talking on the phone with John and being really depressed"  
"How do you know?" Rogue asked

"Because John texted me. Look" she gave Rogue her phone.

_Can't talk baby,Remy's got ._

Rogue giggled.

"Remy's got issues? What does that mean?"  
"Honestly I don't know. But it has something to do with you."  
When Rogue looked at her questioningly .

"He really likes you, you know."  
Rogue said nothing about that. She didn't know what to believe anymore. But she forgave Wanda. She could not not forgive her after she saw how truly sorry she was.

Wow, that never happened to her before, to forgive something so bad, so easy. Probably because it was about Wanda.  
They talked for a while, about Remy, John, Mystique, her powers…after two hours of eating ice cream and chocolate, consolation, gossips and girl talk in the kitchen they watched Titanic in the living room.

"I'm feeling very weeper tonight" Rogue half laughed half cried at the scene where Tommy had died shoot by the mad boat dude, and then the other boat man killed himself.

Wanda smiled to her whipping her tears.

"I'm not any better. Oh, this is soo sad! Bloody idiot! How could he kill Tommy?"

"Aww, poor Fabrizio. Fabrizzio and Tommy are my favourites", Rogue sobbed, "Besides Rose and Jack"

"Yeah, mine too" Wanda sobbed.  
"Who would have know I would ever get the chance to see this" they heard a male voice behind the couch.

"Die" Rogue said without turning around, knowing it was Remy.

"Rogue AND Wanda, crying at a movie like this. What's all the fuss bout it filles?"  
"Oh get a life" Wanda said throwing a pillow at him." It's the most romantic, beautiful and sad story you've ever seen!"

"I'm sure" he winked. "Don't blot the sofa, Storm will make a scene. Night"  
"Night"  
"Mhinght"

….

**That was it =]**

**Hope you liked it…let me know **** Push that pretty button ^.^**

**~Anana**


	11. We might have found a way

**Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews ****ithinkimaninja****, ****WingedIcarus**** , ****Raven34link**** , ****microcheese**** , ****Ace-of-Cyberspace13**** , ****mysteryrogue29**** and ****queenith2**** and everyone else who reviewed/added this story to fav. It makes my day xD**

**I don't own Vans or X-men or Marvel or whatever. Only this story . *cries***

**Hope you'll like this chap ^.^**

Rogue thought she was ugly. Not all the time, but that morning especially. Her hair was a mess, she had red, tired eyes and looked like someone had chopped her spine and broke her back. She was starring at herself in the mirror.

She wasn't fat, but that was the only good thing about her body: she was fit. But everything else was too much for this one good thing, so it seemed unimportant besides them. She didn't like her nails either. These were details, but they mattered, she thought while rolling, so she could admire her chopped-looking back.

She could dance, but what for when there's no one to charm with your dance.

"Someone is in a bad mood" she heard a voice behind her.

"Give meh a break, Cajun" Rogue said without bothering to turn around.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, as it wasn't obvious,

"Do I look like I slept well?"  
"Too much crying about Leo last night?"  
"'Bout who?"  
"Didn't you watch Titanic last night?"

Oh, that. Of course, only Remy (and maybe Pyro) would call Leonardo DiCaprio "Leo".

"Ha, ha, you're so funny. Did you ever consider working for a circus? Somewhere, I don't know, very far away?"

"Actually, chere, I did work for a circus when I was six. But only for a while. I wasn't an interesting freak, I was a scary one"  
"No one's scary at six" she said apparently bored, but she was interested in his past. Maybe because she didn't know too much about it. Sometimes Rogue wanted to know more about Remy's childhood, since she had similar issues. But he wasn't very open about it, just like Rogue. She thought the circus thing happened before Jean Luc adopted him.

"I was apparently" he muttered starring at his feet. "I was dangerous and I used to blow things off with 'pink fireworks' as they called them"  
"Hah, I knew your power is pink!" she laughed.

"It's magenta!" Remy pouted, seeming very upset (thought he wasn't actually and Rogue knew it).

"Same thing."  
"So, why so moody today?"  
"I'm on my period"  
"You're not."  
"How do you know?"  
"You have a calendar right here" he said pointing at her mirror, with a large frame covered with a lot of small papers and notes. He was right. She had a calendar. She was going to say 'and what's up with that' when he pointed the red circled dates from each month.

"You're creeping me out, you know."  
He just smirked.

"So?"  
"So what?"  
"So why are you moody then?"

"It's just…your presence. It fills me up with joy and happiness and I can't control my happy feelings around you" she said on a harsh tone. Did she ask for much? She just wanted to be alone.

He seemed to read her thoughts.

"I'm not leaving you alone chere, no matter how much you think you want me to. So, shall we go out?"  
"Shall you go to hell?"  
"I'll take that as a yes. Wear your green skirt. Makes your legs look longer. And you are always beautiful, but that skirt with this shirt" he said pointing at a black shirt of hers "make you look stunning. Oh, and brush your hair chere, not that I mind it anyway, but Jean will have a heart attack. See you in ten at the front gate."  
Well. That was fast.

He said she was beautiful. A second later she was much happier than before. A bit angry with herself for being so easy to win, with only a few compliments, she put on the green skirt. A bit short thought, but Remy was right. It did make her look good.

Actually, looking a bit closer, she realized she didn't even look that bad!  
Rogue started to laugh by herself thinking about the situation: here she was, happy and seeing herself beautiful just because of a meaningless compliment she'd got from Remy.

Downstairs, he was waiting for her. Messy hair (looking damn good sexy), trench coat, long boots.

"Ready?"  
"Do I heave a choice?"  
"Not really"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Ah, you don' wanna ruin the surprise, chere" he winked extending a hand to her.

She just rolled her eyes and took his arm, to Remy's pleasure and shock.

"Can I at least know how are we travelling?"  
"We're going on a mission"  
Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of mission?"  
"A secret one. Includes breaking and entering, gloves and a hot Cajun"  
"Oh, you're not full of yourself at all."  
"No, indeed" he grinned.

It turned out that Remy was taking her to a movie: Breaking and entering. It had some action so Rogue actually found herself enjoying it. Except for the fact that Remy was constantly getting too close to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. The worst part of this was that she felt chills run down her spine when it happened. They ate popcorn and drank juice. Which was cool. Until Remy finished his juice and asked Rogue for hers. And she refused. And he insisted. And she refused again. And he asked again. And she told him to go to hell. And he asked again.

"Remy" she hissed "shut it or I'll shut your mouth for you"

"Tempting. Want to make me shut up now?" he smirked to her.

Rogue hoped he could see her rolling her eyes again.

"Shut it."  
"Come'on now chere. I can think of a few good ways to make me use my mouth for something else"  
"Don't. Push. Your. Luck."  
"Come on. I know you want it" Remy whispered.  
"And I know you have a very big death wish, but it's not a good idea to pass out in a cinema, okay?"  
"So you want"  
"To kill you? Nah, I'm not that bad" she said, though she knew what he was talking about.

"No. To kiss me"

That made her shiver, in a good way. Which was weird. And completely forbidden.

_You can't touch, remember_ she mentally slapped herself.

"No, I don't. I'd rather kiss Barney" Rogue managed to say through her teeth.

"Who?" Remy started to laugh. "Barney? The dinosaur?"  
"Yeah" she said and couldn't help but smile.

He kept laughing quietly in his chair while Rogue turned her attention back to the screen. Damn, she had missed some interesting scenes.

After the movie, which was in a cinema situated in a mall, they went through a few shops, just for the sake of it. They just entered a Vans shop when Remy turned to her with a serious face.

"I can't be worst that Barney"  
She giggled.

"You are, Gumbo"  
"Gumbo? Come oon. That's Wolvie's nickname for me" he winked. She giggled again. _Oh damn, something's wrong with me_

They went to a few more shops and Rogue remembered Kitty's birthday was approaching.

"What on earth could I give her?"  
"A book?" Remy suggested  
"She can't read."  
"A CD?"  
"She has a lot of those, and I'm sick of her music."  
"Underwear?"  
"Remy."  
"A notebook?"  
"That's lame. Plus, I got her one last year."  
"So we go for underwear. Come on, I'll help you chose." He smirked.

"So we buy a hammer. Come on, you'll help me test it on your head."  
"You're no fun, chere" he winked

"And you are annoying. So what on earth could I give her?"  
…

"Did you buy Kitty a present yet?" Rogue asked Bobby during Ororo's wanna be biology classes, when they had to share a desk.

They didn't go to school that week because of some problems the principal had with mutants. And of course they couldn't lose classes, could they? So here was Ororo talking about plants.

"Yeah."  
"What did you get her?"  
"Umm, well, I kind of bought it with Jubes so it's a present from both of us"  
"Yeah, I don't care. What is it?"  
"Umm a hat and gloves and a shirt and a notebook."  
"Oh. Okay. Umm, nice"  
"Yeah."  
Awkward silence.

"Sooo. How yea doin'?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Umm cool. Jubes and I are great. You?"  
_ Oh this is getting annoying _she thought. He didn't seem able to say 'I'm good'. He had to say 'Jubes and I are good'.

A knock at the door stopped Ororo from talking about tulips and twigs.

"Yes?"

Remy opened the door and gave her an apologizing look.

"Sorry to interrupt, may I borrow Rogue for a second?"  
All the students exchanged looks and Ororo seemed exasperated.

"I'll be back in a second" she addressed the class and went out with Remy. One second later everyone started whispering.

Rogue didn't get what was all the fuss . She could hear her temporary classmates: 'he has a crush on her doesn't he?' or 'isn't it a bit weird? I mean he's what? Twenty five? And she is seventeen'.

_Eighteen you dumbass. And Remy's twenty three. _She thought glaring at the blonde mutant girl in front of her .

"I think she's sooo lucky" the blonde's friend responded. "I mean he's gorgeous."  
"What good for if they can't touch?" the blonde sneered.

"I heard a gossip" her friend lowed her voice more, so it was harder for Rogue to catch.. "and he said that Xavier…yeah, Joe saw him with McCoy. Yeah. And they seemed pretty sure it would work"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be cool?"  
"Whatever" the blonde finished.

What on earth were they talking about? About her, sure, but Rogue couldn't figure out the last part.

"Rogue, would you please go with professor LeBeau ? You are excused for the rest of the day."  
Rogue stared at Ororo, Ororo looked down at some papers, everyone else in the classroom starred at Rogue.

"Uhm, sure. See yea. I mean, goodbye professor."  
"Goodbye Rogue. Now, let's go back to …"

She closed the door before she could hear more about twigs.

"Uhm hey" she said to Remy who was waiting outside the door.

"Come on let's go"  
"Where..uhm, professor?"  
Remy smirked and started to walk.

"You're going to love this."

"I am?"  
"Oui."  
"Why did you excuse me from classes?"  
"I didn't. The professor did. I'm just a delivery boy."

"Oh. "  
She didn't ask anything else, just followed Remy in a comfortable silence. She thought they were going to Xavier's office but Remy lead her to the med lab.

Remy opened the door and let Rogue in.

Hank McCoy, Logan and the professor were there.

"Oh, well done Remy. Hello, Rogue. We have something we'd like to tell you." Xavier greeted them.

"You're stayin' Gumbo?" Logan grumbled.  
"Oui, I am." Remy growled back.  
"Good."  
"Will anyone tell me why I'm here?" Rogue said.

"Yes, Rogue. We might have found a way around your powers." 

**That was it for now xD**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews = updates. 5 reviews= next chap I think .**

**~Anana ^^**


End file.
